1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates an image processing apparatus and particularly relates to an image processing apparatus provided with a function for converting an image into an electric signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image processing apparatuses for converting an image into a corresponding electric signal conventionally include an image pickup tube having a solid state image pickup element such as a so-called charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor, and the like.
Such image pickup tubes, solid state image pickup elements, and the like, however, have the distinct disadvantage of being expensive. In addition, when an output of the device (that is, an electric signal corresponding to an image) is to be coded for input into a microcomputer, it is necessary to provide a very complicated peripheral arrangement for performing the coding. There has been a further problem that when a picture image is reproduced in real time corresponding to an output electric signal, it is necessary to provide an image reproducing apparatus including a complicated display such as a CRT or the like and a reproducing circuit resulting in an arrangement for the reproduction which is very complicated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome these and other disadvantages in the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus in which an arrangement for converting an image into an electric signal which is produced as an output signal can be realized simply and inexpensively, and in which the output signal can be easily coded.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus in which an arrangement for converting an image into an electric signal which is produced as an output signal can be realized simply and inexpensively, and in which an arrangement for reproducing the image in real time corresponding to the output signal can be simplified.